Remind Me
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: Sequel to Playing with Fire. Hermione and Draco couldn't keep their hands off of each other back when they were at Hogwarts, but things have changed over the years. With careers and kids and other responsibilities in the way they just don't have the time anymore. Follow them on their journey to find what they had at Hogwarts again and see what has happened in the past ten years.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**This story is the sequel to Playing with Fire. If you haven't read Playing with Fire yet you can here: s/10132840/1/Playing-with-Fire**

**I finally have the first chapter ready for all of you. It took longer than I thought to get this ready, I've been working on this chapter for about two months now. Life just got in the way, but I'm back. I hope that this long first chapter will make up for the wait. Also, I want to thank all of the dedicated readers of Playing with Fire again because you are the reason I am even writing this story.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Ten Years After Playing with Fire

Hermione POV

I collapsed onto the couch in the family room with a glass of wine after getting home from work. It had been a long day; no scratch that, a long few years. Since we'd graduated from Hogwarts, Draco and I had focused all of our energy on our jobs and starting a family. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade what I have for the world, but I do miss those times when we had no responsibilities and all the time in the world to spend alone. Now we were lucky if we got a few minutes of quite a night. Between our jobs and the kids and getting everything else taken care of we barely had any time alone anymore. It was nights like tonight when I missed those times at Hogwarts the most.

I missed the way we could spend hours alone in Draco's dorm without any interruptions. I missed not being able to keep our hands off of each other, it's not like we could keep our hands off each other now, but we had no time to do so. When kids came into the picture, those days we'd spend alone together went out the window. I missed them, but that was okay because the kids filled a whole different longing I'd always had. I loved being a mother, I just needed a break from everything every now and then.

As I sat on the couch and drank my wine, the kids were playing games in the corner. I had no energy to cook dinner tonight, so Draco'd agreed to pick something up on the way home. It had been one of those days where nothing went right and I couldn't wait to have Draco home. Even after the toughest of days at work being home with my kids and husband always made everything better. They were honestly all I needed to be happy.

A few minutes later the front door of the house opened and Draco appeared in the hallway. He walked into the family room, his eyes on me and the glass of wine in my hand. "One of those days babe?" he asks with a raised eyebrow and small smile on his perfectly kissable lips.

"You could say that," I groan, wanting to get up and kiss him hello but not having the energy.

"I'll take care of that," he says with a promising smirk before walking off into the kitchen to set down the food. His words have my body waking up and my mind racing with ways he could take care of it. I take another sip of my wine before setting it on the coffee table in front of me and getting up.

As I stand Draco reappears from the kitchen and makes his way over, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a quick kiss. I melt into him, wishing we had time for more but I know we don't. "Where are the kids?" he asks as he releases me.

I look over into the corner where they were just playing and see the spot empty, where did they go? "They were just right there," I point to the spot and then look around the room. "Why don't you go get changed and I'll go find them," I say, I'm sure they've just moved into the den but they are probably getting into something they shouldn't be.

"Sure," Draco nods, but grabs my arm in his and pulls me back to him when I start to walk away. When we are pressed chest to chest he leans in and gives me a passionate kiss before pulling away. "We'll find some alone time when they go to bed and I'll take away the stress," he promises as he reaches up and massages my shoulders for a second, I melt into him. It feels heavenly.

"I can't wait," I sigh as I lean into him. He continues for a minute before pulling away and I groan at the loss of contact, but I know that even though I want to stay here with Draco's hands on me I should go grab the kids for dinner. Years ago back when we were at Hogwarts I would have said screw dinner and let's head to the bedroom now. Oh, how things have changed.

I make my way into the next room and find the kids exactly where I thought I would. They are building forts with the cushions from the couch, something they know they're not supposed to be doing but I don't really have the energy or desire to get mad at them right now so I just say, "What are you two up to?" as I place my hands on my hips.

"Nothing!" Eleanor, Ellie or El for short, our five-year-old daughter exclaims. She has curly brown hair like mine, that's currently in pigtails and grey blue eyes, which she inherited from her father.

"We're not doing anything Mummy," Lucas, our three-year-old son, says innocently giving me big puppy dog eyes. He looks just like his father did when he was younger with the white blonde hair, pale skin, and grey blue eyes.

I just shake my head at the two of them as I say, "Let's get this cleaned up, Daddy's home and it's time for dinner."

"Daddy's home?" Lucas's eyes light up. He is the sweetest little boy, he may be excited that Daddy's home, but at heart he's a Mummy's boy.

"Yes, let's get this cleaned up and then we can go see him," I reason with him.

"Okay," he nods, his eyes wide as he starts to put the cushions back on the couch. Ellie and I join in and we're done in under a minute.

When we're finished we make our way into the kitchen and the kids help me set the table. Soon enough Draco is joining us and Lucas is racing towards him saying, "Daddy!"

"Hey, little man," Draco smiles at Lucas as he scoops him up in his arms. Draco is so good with the kids, seeing the way he interacts with them makes me only love him more.

"Hi Daddy," Ellie waves from across the kitchen.

"Hey Princess, how are you?" Draco smiles at her. She's Daddy's little Princess and she knows it. She can get away with anything when it comes to Draco, luckily she hasn't learned how to use it to her advantage quite yet.

"I'm good," she smiles, her eyes sparkling. "Can we eat now?" she asks.

"Sure," Draco smiles as he sets Lucas in his chair before pulling out a chair for both Ellie and I. We sit around the table and eat the delicious food that Draco picked up on the way home. I love spending time with my family like this; it's enough to make me forget about the craziness of work and the stress that is burdening me. It's moments like these that make everything else worthwhile.

As we eat dinner Draco asks how the kids day went and they excitedly tell him about the great time they'd had with their Grandmum today. Narcissa gladly watched the children while Draco and I were at work, I never would have taken her as the nurturing grandmotherly type but she was. It was easy to see where her son had gotten his way with kids.

When we finished our dinner the kids ran off to play some more, leaving Draco and I alone in the kitchen. "How was your day?" I ask Draco when we are alone, it's the first chance I've gotten since he'd gotten home.

"Same old shit different day," Draco sends me a small smile as he leans back in his seat. Draco is an apothecary at St. Mungo's and I know he loves it, he looks forward to going to work everyday.

"I know the feeling," I laugh. I'm an Auror and don't get me wrong, I love my job as well, but sometimes it gets to be too much. Today was one of those days where it was too much.

"Let's not talk about work," Draco suggests as he stands from his chair and makes his way over to where I am sitting.

"What did you have in mind?" I look up at him with an eyebrow raised in question. I can think of many things that we could do instead, but all of them were R rated, nothing we could do while the kids were in the other room.

Draco gives me a knowing look, he can read exactly what's going through my mind just by the look on my face. "I'm sure I'd love everything that's going through that pretty little head of yours, but I think it's going to have to wait a little while," Draco sends me one of his sexy smiles that have my insides waking up.

"I know," I sigh with an exaggerated eye roll. All of the sudden I can't wait to get Draco alone, all I want right now is him. His lips on mine, his hands on my body, I need him.

Draco laughs before walking behind me and placing his hands back on my shoulders. As he starts to give me a massage he says, "I was thinking that we need to get sometime away from all of this."

"Mmhmm," I murmur as I melt underneath his skilled hands.

"I was thinking maybe we could get someone to watch the kids and we could have date night sometime soon," he says as his fingers knead into the sore muscles of my shoulders.

"Yes," is all I say. I need a date night with Draco, it would be just like old times again. We stay silent as Draco continues to massage my shoulders, which is a good thing for me because I don't really think I could form a coherent sentence right now with the amazing things that Draco's hands are doing to my body. I'm a puddle by the time he removes his hands and he hasn't even touched me in any intimate way. I guess that just goes to show you that Draco still has the same affect he's had on me since the very first day. His hands can do wonders to my body, even when he's not even trying.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask when Draco's hands finally leave me. I turn in my seat to look up at him and he's staring down at me, his hair flipping forward over his eyes.

"We should probably get the kids ready for bed," he says, leave it to Draco to logical when all I can think about is him. I nod and push myself out of my chair, only to take a step forward and wrap my arms around Draco's neck.

"Just let me do one thing first," I say, my voice low as I tangle one hand in his silky blonde hair and pull his warm lips to mine. I kiss him greedily, my lips and tongue moving against his in a way that sets my body on fire. It's like I can't get enough and I can tell he can't either by the way his body is reacting against mine. I push myself against him as close as possible and kiss him even harder, causing him to let out a groan which only turns me on even more. I absolutely love it when Draco reacts to me this way, it makes it even harder to keep my hands off of him.

I don't know how long we stand there in the middle of the kitchen heatedly making out, but it takes a laugh from the other room to finally separate us. For a second there I'd forgotten where we were, I'd forgotten he kids were just in the other room and thought it was only Draco and I. I really needed some alone time with my husband so I could do all the things I was fantasizing about without any distraction.

When we pull apart we are both breathing heavily, Draco's eyes are dark and his cheeks are flushed and I'm sure mine are too. "We should get the kids," I say after a second, my breath still short.

"Yeah," Draco nods and takes a step back from me, running his hands through his hair leaving it sexily disheveled. The few feet of space between us really helped to clear my head, it helped me keep my hands off Draco for just a little longer.

As I start to make my way into the other room to find the kids, Draco grabs my wrist in his hand. I turn to face him, a questioning look on my face.

"I love you Hermione," he whispers, his eyes full of love and passion.

"I love you too Draco," I smile up at him and give him a quick peck before we go to find the kids.

Once we'd gathered the kids we'd rounded them up for their baths, Draco took charge and I sat back and watched how great he was with the kids. When he was with Ellie and Lucas I got to see a side of Draco that I'd never seen before they were born, he loved them more than anything which only made me love them more. After their baths we brought the kids to their respective rooms and tucked them in before reading them bed time stories. I took care of Ellie while Draco took care of Luke, we switched off every night.

Ellie fell asleep rather quickly tonight so when I left her room Draco was still in with Lucas. I leaned against the doorframe to Luke's room and watched as Draco sat on the bed next to Luke and read him the story. They were so cute together. I smiled as I watched them and couldn't help but think that Lucas was going to look just like Draco when he grew up, if he was half the gentleman that his father was then Luke would be an amazing catch. I wasn't ready to think that far in advance though because I didn't want to think of my gorgeous little boy getting up to the types of things his father did when he was at Hogwarts.

I was too lost in my thoughts to realize that Draco had gotten up to the bed and was walking my way. "Hey babe," Draco smiles as he moves around me and pulls Luke's door mostly closed. "Ready to head to bed?" he asks with a glint in his eyes.

"Do you really have to ask?" I ask with a smile as I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer.

"No, I know you too well," Draco says with a teasing smile as he leans down to kiss me quickly before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me to our bedroom.

"Put me down!" I order as I swat at his back. Draco obliges as he unceremoniously drops me onto the bed. He is smiling down at me with a teasing youthful smile, it reminds me so much of our Hogwarts days.

He walks over and closes the door before making his way back over to me. "Come here," I say impatiently as I reach out for him. I don't want to wait to have his body pressed against mine another second. I need him now.

Draco moves closer and allows me to pull him down on top of me, his lips meeting mine in the process and we are lost. As we song I get more and more worked up, needing Draco even more. It's not like it's been a while since we've had sex, but it's been a while since we've been able to let our guard down without interruptions. I'm hoping we can do that tonight because that's what I need and the neediness in Draco's kiss tells me he does too.

I quickly pulled Draco's tshirt over his head and trailed my hands down the newly exposed skin. It wasn't long before most of our clothing was thrown to the floor, Draco was left in his boxers and I was left in my underwear and bra. I was kissing down Draco's chest on my way to my destination when Draco said, "Babe you don't have to..."

"I want to," I looked up at him through my eyelashes. Draco always made sure to let me know that I didn't have to do anything special to him, but the truth was I craved it. I craved making Draco groan beneath me as I took him to the edge, I honestly loved going down on him it turned me on.

As I was playing with the waistband to Draco's black silk boxers I froze in my spot when a voice came from behind our closed bedroom door. "Mummy, Daddy," Lucas's small voice sounds scared.

"Fuck," Draco mutters under his breath as I get off of him. I agree completely with his curse, we'd been so close yet so far. I slide off of the bed and grab Draco's shirt from the ground, pulling it over my head as I go open our door. Luke is standing there, his blue eyes wide in fear as he clutches his blanket.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I ask as I crouch down to his level. Behind me I hear Draco cleaning up our scattered clothes and hiding all evidence of what we'd just been about to do.

"There's monsters under my bed," Luke cries, his blue eyes tearing up.

Draco comes and crouches beside me saying, "Do you want me to go check it out?" Lucas nods and Draco grabs his wand and Luke's hand before making their way to the bedroom. I sigh and take a deep breath, running my hands through my hair in frustration, before getting ahold of myself and following after my boys.

I stand in the doorway as I watch Draco hold out his wand which is already lit and crouch down next to Lucas's bed. "See there's nothing under there," he says and Luke bends over tentatively to look.

"Oh," Lucas's lets out when he sees there are no monsters under his bed.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," Draco says as he stand from his crouching position and looks down at Lucas.

"Can I sleep with you and Mummy tonight?" Luke asks, his small voice hopeful.

Draco looks down at our son for a second before nodding, "Yeah, just for tonight." He bends over and scoops Luke up into his arms and Luke cuddles into Draco resting his little head on his shoulder.

"Luke's going to sleep with us tonight," Draco say when he sees me standing there, his eyes hold an apology.

"That's fine," I smile, I need my little man to feel safe while he sleeps more than I need Draco to make love to me. Luke comes first in this situation and there is no doubt about it. I follow Draco back to our room and watch as he sets Lucas on to the bed. Luke crawls into the middle of the bed and cuddles into the blankets. I smile at him as I slid in on his left side and comfortingly stoke his hair. Draco turns out the lights and slides in on the other side, it doesn't take long before Lucas is asleep.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to finish what we started," Draco says into the darkness after a few seconds of silence.

"It's okay, but you owe me one," I tease as I reach other and grab his hand in mine.

"I'll make it worth the wait," I can hear the smile in Draco's voice as he says this.

"I know you will," I answer.

"I'll talk to Ginny tomorrow at work and see if she can watch the kids on Friday night," Draco says. Ginny works as a Healer and St. Mungo's and I know Draco and her see each other a lot.

"Perfect," I smile. If Ginny agrees to watch the kids, which I know she will, Draco and I can finally have that alone time I've been craving. It's funny how much things have changed since our relationship first started. We used to be able to spend as much alone time together whenever we wanted, but between jobs and our kids there just wasn't time anymore. We needed to find that time before we both went crazy, we needed to remember what it used to be like when we had nothing to worry about.

**Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**

**Let me know if there is anything you want to see happen or where you want this to go! Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Thank you to all of you who have either reviewed, favorited, or followed this ****story! I really appreciate it and it makes me want to write even quicker so you can read. I hope to make these chapters longer than Playing With Fire's and I hope to update quickly and frequently. This week I was out of town for a concert, so today was the first day I've gotten a chance to write since I posted this story. **

**If anyone has any stories or things from their own lives or experience that they want to share or have me include in the story, just let me know. You can either review or PM me if you have any idea or experience you want to see in here, I'd love to make the story as realistic as possible. Right now I'm just pulling everything from my imagination.**

**Thanks again to all of you for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Draco POV

On Thursday morning I walked St. Mungo's and made my way downstairs to the apothecary labs. Today I needed to find Ginny sometime and see if she could watch the kids tomorrow night. I needed a night alone with Hermione and I knew that Hermione needed a night alone with me even more. I could tell by the way she touched me and kissed me last night that she was dying for some alone time, for some time like we used to have before the kids.

I loved Ellie and Luke to death and would do anything to make them happy, but they did seem to have a way of interrupting when things were getting heated between Hermione and I. Last night I was lost in Hermione when Luke had come to the door, to say I was a little disappointed would be an understatement, but it was what it was. I knew Luke was scared and he came first, no questions asked. With all of that being said, I still needed some alone time with my wife. It had been so long since we'd actually had the chance to be alone together without any interruptions or without the worry of interruptions.

I got to work on some potions that needed to be created and made my rounds while I waited to make sure everything was in order. Over the last few years I had worked my way up in the apothecary system at St. Mungo's and was now the Head Apothecary on staff. I was in charge of making sure everything was running smoothly and talking to any patients with concerns about the potions we were administering them. I worked closely with the Healers and the different workers within the hospital. This gave me the chance to get out of the apothecary lab every now and them, which was nice. The lab as in the basement of the hospital and slightly reminded me of the dungeons at Hogwarts.

"Hey Draco," a voice came from my left as I walked away from a group of new apothecaries, they'd just graduated and were still learning the ropes of how things were done at St. Mungo's. I turned to see Shawna, one of the other main apothecary's on staff. She was blonde and skinny, like a model. She was hot, don't get me wrong I still noticed those things, but she was nothing compared to Hermione. She didn't seem to care that I was married, since she'd started working here she'd been flirting with me and making advances which I never responded to. One of these days she'd get the picture that I was completely taken and had absolutely no interest in her.

"What's up Shawna?" I ask, making sure to stay a good distance away from her, she was awfully touchy feely.

"You're needed in Room 206," she informs me with a coy smile.

"Thanks Shawna," I nod. "Watch over everything down here for me while I'm gone," I say. She may be annoying and not completely professional, but she is reliable and good at what she does.

"No problem Draco," she purrs and I walk away, not looking back. She reminds me an awful lot of what Pansy was like back at Hogwarts, chasing after me without realizing I had no interest. Pansy had changed over the years though, after she'd met Ron they'd become attached at the hip and were still going strong with two kids as well.

I made my way up to the second floor and down the hall to 206 where I found a patient sitting in the room with a redheaded Healer, Ginny. "You called for me Dr. Zabini," I say as I enter the room. It was perfect that Ginny was the Healer that needed me, since I needed to speak to her as well.

"Good morning Malfoy," she smiles over her shoulder at me as she continues to write something on the chart in her hand. "This is John and he was just treated for splinching. I've prescribed him some pain potions for any residual pain he may have and he wanted to talk to an apothecary about the possible side effects," Ginny informs me as she sets down the chart and turns to face me.

I nod towards Ginny before I turn towards John. "Good morning John, I'm Draco Malfoy the Head Apothecary on duty. What questions can I answer for you today?" I ask.

I answer all of John's questions before Ginny sends him on his way. When Ginny and I are alone in the room I say, "Do you have a minute Gin?"

She glances down at her watch before answering. "I'm free for the next half hour. Shall we head to my office?" she asks, looking up at me with her green eyes. I can tell she knows something is up.

I follow her to her office and when we are in the closed office, Ginny turns to me. "What's up Draco?" she asks as she takes a seat at her desk. I take a seat in one of her office chairs before answering.

"I need a favor," I say as I cross my legs, getting comfortable.

"And what might that be?" Ginny looks at me, her interest piqued.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Not that I know of, what's up?" she asks.

"Would you mind babysitting?" I ask the question I came to ask, hoping Ginny would help out. Hermione and I needed a night alone together because I didn't think Hermione could take it much longer. She'd made it clear last night how much she wanted me...needed me...and I needed her just as much. We needed one night alone together, that would tide us over for a little while.

"Not at all," Ginny smiles. "Romantic night out?" she asks with that familiar twinkle in her green eyes. That twinkle she used to get back at Hogwarts when she knew that Hermione and I were sneaking off to get up to no good in my dorm room.

"Something like that," I smile as I think about spending the night alone with Hermione.

"Good because Hermione needs it," she says with a knowing smile.

"How'd you know?" I smile.

"We've talked and whether she told me straight out or not she's been more stressed out and irritable than usual, which usually means she needs some Draco loving," Ginny sends me a playful wink.

"That's very true," I laugh. "I need it too," I add with a sigh. I'm just better than hiding it than Hermione it turns out.

"Well then consider it done, we'll take the kids on Friday night and you can have the night to yourself for some sweet hot loving," Ginny waggles her eyebrows. "Consider it practice," she smiles as she rest her hand on her bloated belly.

"How much longer?" I ask, Ginny and Blaise are expecting their first child within the next few months.

"Four months," Ginny smiles, her face glowing. "Does this mean Blaise and I aren't going to have time to get it on when this little bundle of joy pops out?" she asks, a sudden fear in her eyes.

"Possibly," I nod. "Between work and taking care of the kids there isn't much time for anything else," I answer honestly. Hermione and I do the best that we can to make alone time, but it's not what we were used to before the kids. Instead of getting it on every free second we have, we only can a few nights a week and even then we don't have long. I know Blaise and Ginny's sex life is even wilder than mine and Hermione's ever was so they might have a little adjusting to do when the baby comes.

"Damn," Ginny curses with a pout. "We owe you Gin, we'll babysit whenever you guys need some alone time," I promise with a smile.

"Thanks," Ginny smiles, her mood brightening again. "We'll do the same for you, starting tomorrow night. Feel free to drop the kids off after work tomorrow, we'll have a little sleep over," Ginny smiles.

"Thank you Ginny," I smile.

"No problem Draco," Ginny smiles as I stand to head back to work.

I make my way back downstairs with a smile on my face as I think about just exactly what Hermione and I will get up to tomorrow night. I can't wait to feel her lips on mine again and her body pressed against me.

I can't push the fantasies out of my head as I head back to work, it makes the minutes tick by slowly. The thought of Hermione's hands on me roaming my body as mine are wrapped in her hair angling her mouth to mine so I can kiss her deeply. I let out a frustrated sigh as I look up at the clock, it's lunch time. I bite my lip as an idea pops into my head.

"I'm heading out for lunch Shawna, I'll be back in an hour," I say as I take off my white coat and hang it up on it's hook.

"See you when you get back," Shawna calls, but I'm already halfway out the door.

I quickly make my way out of St. Mungo's and along the busy streets of Wizarding London until I reach the Ministry of Magic. I follow the familiar path to the Aurors offices and find Harry in the lobby, heading out for lunch. Harry is in charge of the team that Hermione works on and is therefore her boss. "Hey Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asks when he sees me. Since Hogwarts times I've become close with both Weasley and Potter, we buried the hatchet and are not friendly.

"Visiting my wife," I smile. "Is she in?" I ask, hoping she is. If not, then I just wasted my time rushing over here.

"Yeah, she's in her office. Do me a favor Draco and make sure she takes lunch. She's been working way to hard on this case and needs a break," Harry says and it doesn't surprise me.

"Will do," I smile as I make my way back to Hermione's office where her door is closed.

I knock on the dark wood and wait. "Come in," Hermione yells distractedly from behind the door.

I open the door and enter the office, making sure I use all of the charms and spells that will keep anyone out when I close the door. I have something planned and it's not the kind of thing that I would want anyone to walk in on.

"Do you have time to come back later? I'm kind of busy right now," Hermione says, not looking up from the papers on her desk.

I make my way over to her desk and around the side until I'm standing next to her. I reach out the brush her curls off of her neck as I lean in and whisper in her ear, "I have no intention of leaving this office until you've screamed my name," my voice is husky and I can feel my body reacting to my own words.

Hermione jumps in her seat as she turns to face me. "Draco," she gasps when her eyes meet mine. "What are you doing here?" the shock in her voice is evident.

"You," I answer simply before crashing my lips to hers. It doesn't take long for Hermione to kiss me back and soon our tongues are battling for dominance as Hermione sits in her chair and I lean down to her level, tangling my hands in her long curls.

"Mmmm," Hermione moans against my lips as she pulls me closer, she can't get enough and neither can I. I start to pull away and she follows me, her lips still firmly planted against mine as she rises from her chair. I turn us to she's positioned against her desk, trapped between my hips and the desk. We both let out a moan as I grind my hips into her's, showing her just how badly I want her. Hermione jumps up onto her desk and wraps her legs around my waist, her skirt riding up her legs. As we continue to kiss I let my hands roam over her gorgeous curves and her exposed thighs. One hand dips underneath her skirt and touches her where she needs me most. "Mmm, Draco..." Hermione moans at the slight contact and throws her head back. I take this as a cue to continue on.

I remove my hand to which Hermione moans, instead I use my hands to pull her hips to the end of the desk. I push up her skirt even father and pull off the lacy black panties she has on underneath. With one look up into her dark brown eyes I know she knows exactly what I'm about to do and she can't wait. I don't drag it out, I use my fingers and my mouth to give Hermione exactly what she wants and exactly what she needs.

When she comes down from her high, I stand up straight and give her a long kiss. I know she can taste herself on my lips and that makes it even hotter. When I pull away from her lips and back up she reaches out for me saying, "Where are you going?"

"I've got to get back to work," I answer, looking at the time. I have just the perfect amount of time to grab lunch and head back to the office.

"Can't I return the favor?" Hermione asks, looking up at me through her lashes. She's damn hot right now and she knows it.

"I'd love for you to babe, but I have to get back to work and so do you," I sigh, wishing it wasn't the truth. I want nothing more than to let Hermione return he favor, but we both know we don't have time for that.

"Harry won't mind if my lunch runs a little over," Hermione assures me as she slides off her desk and makes her way over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I lean down and give her a quick peck, "Ginny said yes, you can repay the favor tomorrow night," I drop my eye in a wink and Hermione's face lights up.

"Oh trust me, I will," Hermione promises before pulling me down for one last heated kiss before releasing me. "I'll see you at home," she smiles at me. I can tell that the little magic I worked on her helped relieve some of that stress she'd been keeping bottled up.

"See you babe," I smile before giving her one last peck and leaving her office. When I'd woken up this morning this wasn't how I saw lunch going, but I definitely wasn't complaining. I was happy I'd gotten the chance to give Hermione exactly what she was craving most, I just wish she'd been able to return the favor but time wasn't on our side. We'd make up for all of it tomorrow night when we had the chance to be completely alone. I had so many things I was dying to do with Hermione tomorrow night, I couldn't wait.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but here it is! Thanks for any feedback you have sent me! I really appreciate it and it will help to shape the story. This chapter is kind of a filler, but the next one will definitely be the big romantic night. To prevent any confusion, the italicized section of this chapter is a flashback. Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

Draco pushed me up against the cold stone wall trapping me between the cold wall and his warm body. He pinned my hands above my head with one hand as he crashed his lips to mine, devouring me. His lips were rough and greedy, I could tell there was a hunger inside him that would only stop once it was satiated. He was awakening that same fire within me. It started in the pit of my stomach and spread like wild fire throughout me. Draco's touch did this to me every time and I couldn't get enough.

I moaned into Draco's mouth as he pressed his hips against mine, he took this opportunity to slid his warm tongue into my mouth and claim me. He wasn't backing down today, he wasn't going to be submissive. No, he was in a dominant mood today. He was in a mood to have it rough and I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on.

Every nerved ending was standing on end from Draco's touch, craving more and more. I fought against his hold on my hands as he playfully bit at my bottom lip. I let out another moan and he released my hands allowing me to tangle them in his silky blonde hair and pulling him closer to me. Draco's warm lips leave my lips and travel down to my neck leaving a trail of open mouth kisses in his wake. "I want you so fucking bad Hermione," Draco's gruff voice sounds in my ear as he grinds his hips against me to emphasize just how much he wants me. I groan and push my hips into his at his words. "You look so damn sexy in that short little skirt of yours," Draco murmurs as his one hand trails up my leg until it is resting on my upper thigh just short of where I want him most.

"Mmm," I murmur at the feel of Draco's hands on me and his hot breath sweeping over my sensitive skin.

"What do you want babe?" he murmurs as he runs his tongue along the shell of my ear, sending tingles straight to my core. I want him so fucking bad right now. "Tell me what you want."

"You," I manage to choke out as I take in my body's reaction at everything he is doing to me. He hasn't even touched me intimately yet, but I'm about to combust. Draco knows exactly what he's doing to me and I can tell he enjoys it. He loves being in control and I love giving him control in these situations.

"More specific babe," Draco demands as his hand starts to slowly move up my thigh and his lips go to work on my neck.

I push my hips out into his growing groin as I answer, "I want you to make me scream your name." I barely get the words out as Draco starts to suck on my neck and I throw my head back against the wall.

"Gladly," I can feel Draco smirk against my neck as his hand finally reaches the place where I want it most. He rubs me into a state of breathlessness before he moves the one last guard out of the way and lets his fingers start to work magic on me. I am quickly coming undone under his nimble fingers and moaning nonstop. "Draco..." I moan as he brings me to my peak, one more push and I'd be tumbling over the edge into oblivion.

"Babe, wake up," the words are distant, but enough to distract me from Draco doing amazing things to me. I fight off the noise and try to find Draco, but he's disappeared. What the hell? Where'd he go? "Hermione," the voice comes again, stronger this time. It sounds uncannily like Draco. I follow the voice in hopes that I will find his and he will give me that final push I need.

Suddenly my eyes are opening and I'm taking in my surrounding. I'm in our bed, in our room...not at Hogwarts in the cold hallway...what the hell just happened? Did I really just dream that Draco was getting me off in the corridor at Hogwarts?

I wipe the sleep from my eyes and try to clear my thoughts as I sit up and look around. Draco is sitting there in the bed next to me in nothing but his black silk boxers. I bite my lip at the sight, he looks even better than he did in the dream...but dream Draco was getting me off and real life Draco was just staring at me with a knowing smile. "You okay babe?" he asks with a playful smile.

"I'm fine," I grumble, I'm extremely horny right now...if only dream Draco had gotten to finish...

"What were you dreaming about?" Draco asks as he scoots closer to me on our bed.

"You," I mumble.

"I could have guessed that by the moans," Draco smirks and I drop my head to my hands, of course I'd moaned out loud. "What were we doing in this dream exactly?" he asks as he brushes my hair off of my shoulder.

"You were getting me off in the corridor at Hogwarts," I answer, not ashamed at all. If anything I'm pissed because he woke me up.

"How'd I do?" Draco sends me a cocky smile.

"I wouldn't know, you woke me up before you got a chance to finish," I snap.

"Then why don't I take care of that for you?" Draco suggests with a raised eyebrow. Before I have a chance to answer his fingers are trailing up my thigh and I'm falling back onto the pillows moaning. It doesn't take much for Draco's skilled fingers to push me over the edge and soon I'm coming apart and unwinding.

When I've caught my breath Draco leans forward and gives me a quick peck before saying, "You should dream about me more often." He drops his grey eye in a wink before pushing off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Damn it, it's already time to get ready for work. At least it was a successful and enjoyable morning and tonight we'd get to spend even more time getting up to no good.

Working today, after our little escapade this morning, was proving to be impossible. All I could think of was the fun Draco and I would be getting up to tonight. After the second time I caught myself fantasizing about tonight in the last hour I decided I couldn't take this all day. I needed to get out of here, but I'd settle for just leaving an hour early. I didn't want to leave the office with one less person of long just in case some big case happened to come in.

I stood from my desk and made my way from my office to Harry's. I knocked on the open door and entered when Harry smiled at me. "What's up Hermione?" Harry asks as I take a seat at the chair in front of his desk.

"Is it possible for me to take the last hour off today?" I ask, hoping it was. I didn't think I'd be able to stay here all day and remain sane. Draco was the only thing on my mind and that made working very ineffective. I couldn't concentrate on anything but this morning and yesterday afternoon. I could not wait until our alone time tonight.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem unless a huge case comes in between now and then," Harry smiles. I really love having Harry as a boss, it's nice being best friends with the boss. Even if we weren't best friends, it still would be nice. Harry is one of those bosses who trusts you to do your own thing. He doesn't interfere or get in the way, he trusts us to get our job done.

"Anything important going on?" Harry asks, concern written in his green eyes. I don't usually leave early or take off, I can be a workaholic at times.

"Ginny's watching the kids," I shrug, knowing Harry will understand exactly what I'm getting at.

"So you have Draco to yourself tonight?" he guesses and we've officially slipped out of boss-coworker mode to friend mode.

"Yes, some much needed alone time," I nod. I cannot wait to feel Draco's touch again and be completely alone with him. He'd made me feel great twice in the last twenty-four hours and I needed to make up for that. I promised myself that tonight will be mostly about Draco.

"I can understand that," Harry smiles. Harry and Luna had gotten married a few years back and just had their first daughter about six months ago. I knew they were probably too busy with taking care of little Lily to find their own alone time. I remember those days when the kids were babies, at least now they were a little older and we could usually sleep through the night without interruption, usually.

"How is Lily doing?" I ask, I hadn't seen the little girl in a few weeks and I knew she'd probably changed a lot in that time, she was at that stage.

"She's going great," Harry smiles and turns a picture around on his desk to show me the little girl. She had Luna's blonde hair and their pale skin with Harry's piercing green eyes. She was adorable.

"She's grown up so much," I exclaim when I see her moving picture.

"Yes she has," Harry nods and I can tell he is extremely happy with his life right now. He has an amazing wife and little baby, I'm glad everything is working out for them just like it is for Draco and I.

"If you ever need a night alone, just let us know. We can take Lily off your hands for a little while," I offer, Harry and Luna deserve a night off every once in a while too.

"I may just take you up on that offer," Harry laughs. "Have a good night tonight Hermione," he smiles as I stand and start to make my way out of his office.

When I'm sitting in my office again I remember the day that little Lily was born.

_I'm sitting in Harry's office and we are working on a case when Draco appears in the doorway. "What's up babe?" I ask when I see him. He usually doesn't stop by the office, especially at two in the afternoon._

_"Ginny sent me," Draco answers before turning his attention to Harry. "Luna is having the baby," he announces and Harry jumps into action. I can tell he's both excited and nervous._

_"Hermione, can you watch over the office? I won't be back in today," Harry asks as he rushes around his room to gather his things._

_"I've got it under control," I smile, jumping into action as well. "After work Ron and I will be over to see you," I smile and just like that Draco and Harry are rushing out of the office and off to St. Mungo's. I smile to myself as I watch them go. I remember our own amazing day when Ellie was born and then again when Luke was. It was an amazing experience and I'm glad Harry was about to have his own._

_I made my way out of Harry's office and down the hall to Ron's. "Hey," I say as I step into his office._

_Ron looks up, "Hey Mione," he smiles. "What's up?"_

_"Luna's having the baby," I answer._

_"That's great," he smiles. "Is Harry there?"_

_"Yes and I told him that we'd stop by after work," I inform him._

_"Great," Ron smiles. I know Ron is excited that Harry is having a baby, like Draco and I, Ron and Pansy already have two little rug rats running around._

_After work ended, Ron and I made our way to St. Mungo's and found the group in one of the rooms. They were all standing around the bed where Luna was laying with a little bundle cuddled in her arms, Lily. I walked over to where Draco was standing and leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Remember when we had El and Luke?" he whispers in my ear and I nod, cuddling closer to him. The room was filled with a feeling of love, there was nothing like a baby to make everyone happy._

An owl dropping a folder of papers on my desk snaps me out of my memory. I'm once again sitting in my office, counting down the minutes until I get out of here. The next few hours drag by as I wait and wait, imagining what tonight is going to hold. When the clock finally hits three, I am out of my desk and halfway out the door. I'm leaving work behind for the weekend and focusing solely on Draco, tonight is going to be one hell of a time.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**I am so sorry this took so long to get out here for you! I've just been busy with life, but here it is now. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and letting me know what you think thus far!**

**Enjoy!**

Draco POV

I opened the front door to our house Friday night, more than ready to get our romantic night started. Hermione had sent me a message earlier today asking me to get the kids from my parents and drop them off with Ginny and Blaise before I came home. She said she'd take care of dinner. Now that the kids were safely at Ginny and Blaise's, I was ready to have Hermione all to myself.

I take off my coat and drape it over the chair in the family room and set my briefcase next to it, I'd worry about putting it away tomorrow. Tonight was all about Hermione. "Babe, I'm home," I call out as I make my way through the dark house until I find Hermione in the kitchen, the lights dimmed and candles flickering on the table. The table was set for dinner, but the food was no where to be seen. I had a feeling that may be a sign that Hermione didn't give a shit about dinner tonight, all she wanted was alone time and I wouldn't protest. All I'd been think about all day was what was coming tonight. It had been so long since we'd last had a whole night ahead of us with no distractions. I was going to be one hell of a night, like the night that we moved into this very house.

_Hermione and I stepped into the house for the first time after we'd bought it, it was now ours. It was definitely a step up from the flat that we'd had in the center of London. When we'd decided to start a family we decided we'd need a bigger place and thus found ourselves a nice house. "What do we do now?" Hermione turns to me when we are in the kitchen. She's leaning against the counter staring up at me with her wide eyes._

_I take a step closer until I'm right in front of her. "Oh, so just because we've got a new place you don't know what to do with yourself?" I ask with a teasing look in my eye. It's like we've got a new house, a house that is ours, and Hermione doesn't know exactly what to do about that. We'd had our routines down in the flat, now we were going to have to adapt them for the house._

_"Well of course," Hermione rolls her eyes. "It's a big house, which room is the best to read in? Which room should relax it? Which room is the best to have..." she trails her last question off, a wicked look coming to her eyes._

_"It's all about experimentation," I answer._

_"Yes, yes it is," Hermione nods, but I have a feeling that she's talking about something completely different than I am. She takes a step away from the counter and wraps her arms around my neck. "Speaking of experimentation Draco, why don't we figure out which room is the best for sex," there's a sexy smirk on her pink lips. Her words have my body heating up quicker than usual. I love the hint of promise in her voice, the promise that we are going to christen each room in the house and then find the best one._

_"How do you plan on doing that?" I ask my voice low. I already know the answer, but I want to hear her say it. I want to hear the words coming out of her pretty little mouth._

_Hermione shrugs as if to say _How else?_ "We experiment in every room," she answers as her lips start to trace my jaw line._

_"Where do you want to start?" I ask, my breath shallow as her mouth goes to suck gently on my neck._

_"How about right here," she suggests as she pulls her lips to mine and gets to work. Clothes are quickly shed to the kitchen floor and we loose ourselves in the heated frenzy that has taken us over. Our moans echo off of the walls as we take each other to that pleasurable height that never ceases to feel good._

_Hermione is sitting on the marble countertop, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I move against her, my pace speeding as that familiar heat begins to grow stronger within me. Her head is thrown back against the wood cabinet as she moans my name, her hips moving to meet mine every time."Right there Draco, mmm, yes, yes, yes, mmm..." her moans pour out of her sexy little mouth only driving me to go __harder, faster, until we're both pushed over the edge. _

_"One room down, many more to go," Hermione says breathlessly against my chest as we both come down from our highs. One down, many more to go indeed and I couldn't wait._

I am snapped out of my memories of this kitchen when Hermione greets me.

"Hey Draco," Hermione's voice comes out low as she turns to face me, giving me an amazing view of the short black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It was low cut and showed a scandalous about of her creamy skin, skin that I wanted to run my fingers and lips over. She looked sexy as hell and there sultry look in her brown eyes told me she knew it.

"Damn you look hot," I curse as I let out a low whistle. I'd barely been in the door for minute and I was already ready to shover her up against the wall and take her right then and there. The sight of her in that short little dress was enough to get the blood racing to certain parts of my body. I unconsciously readjusted my pants trying to relieve some of the pressure, it didn't work but Hermione caught on.

She takes a few slow steps towards me, her eyes locked on mine. "Do you have a problem that I can help you with Draco?" she purrs, looking up at me through her lashes as she places her hands on my chest. I haven't seen this Hermione in awhile, but I'm glad she's decided to make an appearance. She knows this side of her turns me on like no other. With just a few words and a look she's turned me into a flustered mess.

"You know I do," I mumble as I place a hand on her waist and the other on her cheek, pulling her lips to mine. The kiss starts with a wave of passion and escalates quickly, too quickly. It's like we're trying to race to the end, when in reality we have all night to enjoy each other. I pull back with a groan. "Why don't we have dinner?" I suggest, but not really wanting to have dinner. "We have all night," I add, leaving it open for interpretation. I can tell by the sexy smile on Hermione's face that she knows exactly what is to come tonight. We are going to enjoy the alone time we've been craving, relive those amazing sleepless nights we used to have back when we were newly married without the kids to get in the way. I could not wait to feel Hermione's body pressed up against mine or the feel of her lips. The images were doing crazy things to my already hot and bothered body.

"Or we could just skip dinner and get straight to dessert," Hermione suggests, her voice husky as she walks her fingers seductively up my chest. She brings her lips up to kiss along my jaw, the touch sending shocks of electricity throughout my body. It's enough to have me wondering why I ever wanted to eat dinner in the first place, all I want is Hermione.

"I like your idea better," I nod as I pull her close again and recapture her lips. She melts into me and I hold her tight as my lips explore hers. The kiss quickly heats up and as our tongues duel we make our way to the couch in the family room. Hermione pushes me down into a sitting position and quickly climbs on top of me so she's straddling me. Her body pressed right up against the part of me that needs her most, it's enough to draw a groan from me. Hermione's hips move slowly against mine, creating a delicious amount of friction that is driving me wild, as she continues to kiss me. Her movements speed up and I'm lost to anything but the feeling as my need grows. I throw my head back against the couch as she presses down harder. "You like that?" Hermione purrs, her lips moving to brush along my ear.

"Mmmhmm..." I murmur, not trusting my voice. My body is reacting to hers in ways that send pleasure shooting through my whole being.

Hermione slowly unbuttons my button down and kisses the newly exposed skin. I watch her as her lips travel downward until they are just above my waistline, she flicks her tongue out at slowly licks the length of my happy trail. I groan in pleasure and at the thought of her doing that same exact thing a little lower. She smirks up at me as she unbuckles my pants and I lift my hips to help her pull off my pants. She takes my black boxers with them and all of the sudden I am sitting on our couch in nothing but my unbuttoned shirt. Hermione takes hold of me and uses her delicate hand to work me to a whole new level of pleasure. I am a mess as she gets me to come undone with the quick flick of her wrist and the hot depths of her mouth.

When I come down from my high, I get to work on repaying the favor. It's Hermione's turn and soon I have her writhing underneath me as she reaches the same high I just came down from.

Sometime in the heat of the passion flowing between us we manage to make it upstair and to our room. "Draco please," Hermione is pleading beneath me as I tease her endlessly. I love seeing her fall apart from just the simple touch of my fingers, but I can tell she wants all of me. "I need you, now!" she cries as she squirms beneath my fingers.

"All you had to do was ask," I smirk as I give her what she wants. As we move together in the familiar dance, we get higher and higher, closer and closer until we are both falling over the edge screaming each other's names.

It is well into the early hours of the morning before we finally take a break. We are laying next to each other on our bed, my arms pulling Hermione to my chest. "I love you babe," I murmur into her hair. "We definitely needed this," I smile sleepily. I am exhausted and it's no wonder why. For the first time in a while I am completely sated and in a state of bliss.

"Yes we did," Hermione nods as she turns to bury her head in my chest. "I love you too Draco, but all I want right now is sleep," her voice sounds as drowsy as I feel.

"Then sleep," I whisper as I pull her close and stroke her hair.

She nods into my chest and we both fall asleep like that, in each others arms. This night had definitely been what we'd needed and we still had all of tomorrow morning before we had to get the kids. I had a feeling the morning would be just as pleasurable as tonight, if not more.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**I am so sorry it's taken so long to get this up and this chapter isn't really the best, but at least it's something. Sorry for the wait and enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

I wake up the next morning with Draco's arms wrapped around me in our bed with memories of last night replaying in my head. Last night had been even more than I had expected, I surprised myself by taking the lead as soon as Draco was home, but I'm glad I did. It felt good to be in control and to get what I'd needed for some time, a night alone with my husband, interruption free.

I could still feel Draco's lips on me, trailing over my heated skin as his hands led the way. His body moved against me in the ways that I loved and we lost ourselves in each other.

I take a deep breath, pulling myself back to the present and flipped in Draco's arms to face him. His grey blue eyes were closed and his face looked extremely peaceful as he slept. His white blonde hair had fallen over his forehead as his chest rose with his deep breaths. I felt a familiar stirring in my stomach as I took in Draco's sexy body, but I decided to push it away. We'd had a long night and I had the urge to make my husband breakfast, it sounded like the perfect way to start the morning.

I slowly and carefully slid out of Draco's arms, not waking him, and got out of bed. I pulled on one of his discarded button ups and my panties before heading out into the kitchen to get to work.

As I'm moving about the kitchen I'm thinking about the past with Draco, all of the amazing times we've had in the past. My mind drifts back to one of the first times I'd made breakfast for Draco after a night spent in each other's arms. It was about six years ago now and I'd been making breakfast for Draco, I had a surprise for him and figured that would be the perfect way to tell him

_I moved around the kitchen of the house we'd just moved into with a huge smile on my face. Last night was amazing, the perfect way to top off the perfect day. I'd been feeling under the weather for the last few days and had finally gone to see Ginny yesterday and found out what was wrong. My suspicions had been confirmed and I needed to share the news with Draco. I just wanted the moment to be perfect when I told him. I'd planned on telling him last night, but then we'd got caught up in each other and one thing led to the other and now here I was the morning after still carrying around the news. The good news, I was pregnant._

_Draco and I had been married for almost two years now and up until this point we'd been focused on ourselves, but we'd talked about starting a family soon. We'd talked about it, but I wasn't expecting it yet. I was ecstatic though and I knew Draco would be when I told him the news._

_When I'd gotten home last night I'd been bouncing off the walls with excitement. "Feeling better love?" Draco asks when he sees me._

_"Much better," I smile. "There's something I need to tell you."_

_"Oh really?" Draco asks as he slowly walks over and slides his arms around my waist, pulling me to him._

_"Yes really," I smile up at him, my heart speeding up in my chest at the proximity. _

_"I have something to tell you too," Draco whispers as he pulls me closer yet._

_"You do?" I ask, getting sidetracked as I stare up into Draco's sparkling eyes._

_"I do," Draco nods, his lips moving closer to mine. "I love you," he whispers as he presses his lips to mine. I get lost in Draco's lips and we end up spending the night in each others arms, my good news being pushed to the side for the time being._

_"Good morning babe," Draco murmurs the next morning as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist from behind._

_"Morning babe," I turn in his arms and stand up on my tiptoes to kiss him._

_"Breakfast smells so good," Draco smiles as he releases me. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asks with a raised eyebrow._

_"I wanted this morning to be special," I say as I grab the dishes and bring them over to the table. Draco helps me as I continue, "I have something I need to tell you."_

_"The same something I interrupted last night?" Draco turns and asks me._

_"Yep," I nod, unable to keep the huge smile off my face at the thought of being a mother._

_"Well then, I won't __interrupt you anymore. What's this news you need to tell me?" Draco asks as he steps forward and takes my hand in his._

_"I went and saw Ginny yesterday," I start and fill him in on the whole appointment. "Draco, we're going to be parents. I'm pregnant," I gush when I get to that part, I know my eyes are bright with excitement._

_"You are?" Draco's face lights up at the news. His grey eyes are sparkling, his pink lips turning up into a smile. "We're going to have a baby?" he smile lights up his whole face._

_I nod with tears of happiness in my eyes as I throw my arms around Draco. We're going to have a baby!_

"Mmm, something smells good," Draco's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. His warm arms are snaked around my waist as he presses a kiss to my exposed neck.

"Breakfast," I breathe as I lean back against him as his lips continue their assault on my neck.

"How about we skip breakfast and pick up where we left off last night?" Draco suggests as he turns me in his arms, my back pressed against the counter. Draco's lips drop back to my neck as his hands grip my hips.

"We skipped dinner last night, I think we may need some food to continue with what you clearly have in mind," I smirk as I push Draco away and head to the table where the pancakes and bacon are waiting.

Draco catches my arm and pulls me back to his chest. "Not so fast babe," his breath is hot on my ear. "At least let me kiss you first before we eat."

"Okay," I turn in Draco's arms to face him and press my lips to his in a slow kiss. He tries to take it up a notch, but I keep it slow before pulling away. "Let's eat," I whisper against his lips.

"Fine," Draco sighs, before releasing me and taking a seat at the table.

We eat our breakfast quickly, we both know what's coming next. "When do we pick up the kids?" Draco asks as he takes a bite of a piece of bacon.

"Ginny's going to bring them to the Weasley's tonight when we have dinner," I answer. Every few Saturday's we gather at the Burrow for a dinner with all of our friends and families. It's always a good time, but we don't leave until four so we still have a few hours to ourselves.

"So that means we still have the whole afternoon alone, right?" Draco asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"That is exactly what that means," I smile at him.

"Perfect," there is a devilish smirk on his sexy face.

"I was thinking," I say as we finish up our breakfasts. "Tomorrow we should take the kids somewhere fun. They deserve it," I say. We got our night of fun alone from the kids and they got to spend it with Ginny, but I think we need a nice family day without anything getting in the way. Those are almost as hard to come by as nights like last night.

"That sounds great," Draco nods as he pushes his plate to the side. "But I've got plans for you first," that twinkle in Draco's eye sets me on fire. He gets up and makes his way over to my chair, pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss. I kiss him back and soon he's leading me to the bedroom. We lose ourselves in each other again, making the most of our alone time together.

Tonight we'll see the kids again along with everyone else and tomorrow we'll have a family day, but for now it's all about us.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
